Tutaj zapewne trzeba było wpisać Tytuł
by Selassia
Summary: Oparte na Bieleckim opartym na H.P. M ze względu na słownictwo i gej-seksy. / 'Popatrzyłem spod grzywki na chłopaczka, który giął się przede mną w ukłonach. Aż chciałem się wyrwać z tekstem z mugolskiego filmu, czyli po prostu krzyknąć „JAK JEŹDZISZ TY PENISIE!", ale obawiam się, że nikt by mnie nie zrozumiał.' (...) 'Niezły jest. Rozmawia ze mną tak długo i nie zwiał...'
1. Chapter 1

Słowem Wstępu

Jest to Parodia Parodii pisana na KĄKÓRS [pisownia celowa] tejże parodii Harrego Pottera, innym znana pod nazwą 'Rafael Bielecki'. Kto zna Rafa ten we z czym się to je, kto nie zna - niech się strzyże. Strzeże...whateva.  
Napisałam to-to na tenże Kąkórs [No Bez Mydła!] bardzo dawno temu. Serio dawno. Ale całkiem niedawno sobie o tym przypomniałam więc weszłam na stronę popatrzyłam na wyniki i pomyślałam 'a jakby tak skatować użytkowników FF tym cholerstwem i przekształcić to w dłuższą historię?'  
I tym oto sposobem znalazło się to tutaj.  
Pierwszy rozdział to rozdział konkursowy. Resztę będę tworzyć na bieżąco.

Komedia absurdu, komedia pomyłek

Sensu tu nie szukaj - nie znajdziesz.

Postacie z Uniwersum Pottera należą do **J. K. Rowling**  
Rafael Bielecki, Angelo Malfoy, Anika i Sita Darckmond należą do** Aniki 'Anix' Stasińskiej  
**Reszta [whoooa aż dwie postacie] należą do mnie. Shina znacie z Pamiętnika, ale w tym przypadku tylko wygląd i nazwa własna się zgadzają.  
Moje postacie wzorowałam na osobach istniejących, ale kazano mi napisać że wszelkie podobieństwa do osób i miejsc istniejących to fikcja literacka.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**_TUTAJ ZAPEWNE TRZEBA BYŁO WPISAĆ TYTUŁ…_**

* * *

Jebudup, mada faka!  
Coś miękkiego spadło na mnie z łoskotem.  
Cofam. To miękkie 'coś' wcale nie jest już takie miękkie, gdyż kości owego czegoś przypomniały o swoim istnieniu. 'Coś' jęknęło i zaczęło się ze mnie podnosić.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam…. – Popatrzyłem spod grzywki na chłopaczka, który giął się przede mną w ukłonach. Aż chciałem się wyrwać z tekstem z mugolskiego filmu, czyli po prostu krzyknąć „JAK JEŹDZISZ TY PENISIE!", ale obawiam się, że nikt by mnie nie zrozumiał.  
\- Zamknij się się na chwilę. – Warknąłem, niezbyt uprzejmie. Sorry. Nie każdy lubi jak się na niego wpada po męczącej podróży. – A teraz odpowiesz na moje pytania, jasne?  
Chłopak spojrzał na mnie przerażonym wzrokiem i przytaknął. Aż cud, że nie zwiał.  
\- Z której jesteś klasy?  
\- P…Pierwszej… – Tak jak myślałem. Ach, te nierozważne bachory…  
\- Zgaduje, że jesteś Puchonem, da? – Spojrzałem krzywo na jego szatę.  
\- Tak… – szepnął.  
\- I wpadanie na ludzi to twoje jakieś ulubione zajęcie, czy coś? – Wyszczerzyłem się wrednie.  
\- N…nie… ja tylko…. Bo… tak jakoś… przepraszam, przepraszam, przep….  
\- Jeszcze raz powiesz przepraszam, a zgwałcę cię, poćwiartuję a twoje zwłoki przywiązane do drewnianego pala rzucę gryfom na pożarcie, rozumiesz? – Kurwa. Jak ja nie lubię dzieci.  
\- Tak. – Pisnął cofając się nieznacznie. Niezły jest. Rozmawia ze mną tak długo i nie zwiał. Hmm… Może nóżki odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa? Blondynek cały czas wpatrywał się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Oczyma. Jeden chuj jak się to odmienia. Po prostu wlepiał we mnie swoje niebieskie gały. Skrzywiłem się. Cherubinek się znalazł. Do bólu kanoniczny. Nawet ma lekkie loczki. Wystarczy założyć mu…  
-… pieluchę, dopiąć skrzydełka i zawiesić w Wielkiej Sali nad stołem nauczycielskim w walentynki… – Chwila. Ja o tym tak na głos? O fuck.  
\- C..Co proszę?  
\- Nic gówiniarzu. Idź i już nie wpadaj na ludzi, bo cię znajdę i spełnię groźbę. – Chłopak niemal rzucił się w stronę pustego korytarza, jedynej 'drogi ucieczki' – Ach, bo zapomnę! – Krzyknąłem za nim – MINUS 10pt DLA PUCHONÓW – wydarłem się tak, że słychać mnie było pewnie na drugim końcu Zakazanego Lasu. Ma się te super-zajebiście-wytrzymałe-i-wydajne-struny-głosowe-które-mają-od-groma-myślników-w-nazwie. Mrau.  
Leniwie machnąłem różdżką na lewitujący w pobliżu kufer. Chyba nikt nie myślał, że będę go ręcznie taszczył..  
Niemal spacerowym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Jak ja się za gościem stęskniłem! A jak już mówimy o dyrku… to czy tylko mi przypomina Papę Smerfa?  
W expressowym tempie, jak na spacerowy krok, dotarłem do gargulca, gdzie zatrzymałem się nie wiedząc, co dalej robić.  
\- Mordożujkoklejki? – Mruknąłem niepewnie. Krzywy ryj marmurowego maszkara stał się chyba bardziej krzywy niż normalnie jakby chciał ze mnie szydzić. No tak. Dumblek na 100000% zmienił hasło. Tak z 20 razy. – Kurwa. – Oparłem się o potwora, a ten o dziwo, zaczął się przesuwać. – Tylko mi nie mówcie, że 'kurwa' to nowe hasło. – Jęknąłem cicho. Wiedziałem, że całe ciało pedagogiczne ma nie równo pod sufitem, ale nie myślałem, że aż tak, by demoralizować młodzież.  
\- Nie. To nie jest hasło. Po prostu wyszedłem Panu na spotkanie, Panie Yoshihira. – Ughrrr…. Dumbledore we własnej zarośniętej osobie. Szłodko.  
I znów mi się przypomniał tekst, tym razem piosenki.  
„Kto dla ciebie nosił brodę, spodnie w kwiatki włożył modne. Kto…? No powiedz: kto…."  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że się cieszę, dyrektorze. – Posłałem mu wymuszony uśmiech.  
\- Miło mi. – Rzygam! Aż mnie telepie, tam w środku. – W takim razie, oto twój plan lekcji, hasło do Domu… – wciskał mi po kolei jakieś karteczki. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że totalnie gościa olałem, prawda? Kiedy tylko skończył swój wywód, czego to on też mi nie dał, rzuciłem jakby od niechcenia  
\- Co z obroną przed czarną magią? – Dyrektor zamyślił się na chwilę.  
\- To nie jest rozmowa na szkolny korytarz. Przyjdź do mnie jutro, to wszystko omówimy. – Aha. Już. Podwijam kiece i lecę. – Życzę miłego dnia.  
\- Wzajemnie – mruknąłem i ruszyłem w stronę dormitorium. Mam nadzieję, że przez moją krótką, takie tam 8 miesięcy, nieobecność nic się tam nie zmieniło.  
\- Gryfonom różdżka w dupę. – Wydukałem hasło, zaraz po znalezieniu odpowiedniej karteczki. Nie, no ja pierdole, kto wymyśla te hasła? Dresy Podolskie? Żule spod Biedronki? Gimbusy? Niewyżyte dzieci z przeciętnej polskiej podstawówki?  
Gdy tylko wszedłem do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów z kufrem lewitującym nad głową, wszystkie rozmowy ucichły, a oczęta tych moich 'kochanych współbraci', wpatrywały się we mnie, jak w plakat z zapowiedzią przeceny w Tessco.  
\- Shin, to ty żyjesz? – Wydarł się Black.  
\- Chciałbyś, żebym nie żył, pierdolony nekrofilu! – Warknąłem – Ty tylko o gwałceniu zwłooooo – moje spojrzenie zjechało z Regulusa i spoczęło na chłopaczku niemal identycznym jak Potter – O! Wiedziałem, ze Potter jest czyjąś niedorobioną, żałosną kopią! Teraz już wiem czyją! – Ucieszyłem się jak małe dziecko i przyskoczyłem do chłopaka oglądając go z każdej strony, pomimo jego protestów. – A jak ci na imię, słonko? – Zrobiłem z ust dzióbek, zginając lekko kolana i patrzyłem na niego w skupieniu, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.  
\- Rafael Bielecki. – Mruknął naburmuszony chłopak. How Sweet!  
\- Źle. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego chytrze dostrzegając na schodach zszokowaną postać. No dobra… zaskoczona to ona była na początku. Teraz to osóbka na schodach była wkurwiona. No cóż. Nie każdy lubi jak się mu maca zabaweczkę.  
\- Proszę? Co to kurwa ma znaczyć 'źle'? No ja chyba wiem jak się nazywam.  
Zaśmiałem się cicho. Mrużąc moje 'pikne óczki' w kolorze sraczkowatego złota wymieszanego z zielenią porannych wymiocin i malachitem nieba po trawce.  
\- Powinieneś powiedzieć: Rafael Bielecki, obecny kochanek Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Mam rację, Lu? – Wyszczerzyłem się chamsko w stronę schodów. Coś mi się wydaje, że mieli tu zbyt spokojnie od mojego zniknięcia pod koniec tamtej klasy… Nu, nu, nu. Trzeba im dodać nieco rozrywki… Hue Hue Hue. Ach ta moja główka pełna mrocznych pomysłów, jak urozmaicić dzieciaczkom żywot…  
Chłopak ciskał oczkami pioruny. I nawet parę osób uciekło z piskiem, ale na mnie to, niestety, albo stety, wrażenia nie zrobiło. Blondas chyba to zauważył, bo, zamiast zabijać wzrokiem, walnął mnie z sierpowego między żebra.  
\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – Wymruczałem zmysłowo. Niestety uwodzicielski efekt zepsuł nieco mój skrzyw, gdy dotknąłem miejsca, w którym łapa 'Elfa' spotkała się z moim seksownym ciałkiem. W pokoju Wspólnym zostało parę osób, w tym cała ekipa Lucka, powiększona o nowego członka. *Skojarzenia mile widziane* – macie pozdrowienia ze skrzydła szpitalnego od Vince'a.  
Rozprostowałem plecy z uśmiechem stwierdzając, że nadal jestem najwyższy. W końcu ma się te swoje 198,5 cm, co daje jakieś 6 stóp, lub 78 cali [oczywiście w przybliżeniu do 0 miejsc po przecinku]. Jak kto woli. Ale w jardach nie podam! W łokciach też nie!  
W ogóle jestem zajebisty, ale nikt, przez tą moją zajebistość, nie chce uwierzyć, że mam japońskie korzonki. W sensie, że w rodzince, nie w kufrze.  
Czemu nie wierzą? No, bo kto widział wśród Azjatów naturalnego blondyna, który ma prawie 2 metry wzrostu? No i te moje oczka…. Nie jedna i [nie jeden(!)] Utonęła w tym sraczkowatym złocie z domieszką zieleni porannych wymiocin i malachitu nieba po trawce…  
\- Co? Jak to Vince w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? – Zapytała Anika. Ojej. Czy ona przejawia okruchy dobrego sera? Eee… znaczy serca.  
No, co? Głodny jestem!  
\- Czy to ważne? I Tak go nie odwiedzicie, bo nie ma go w Hogwarcie. Leży w tej budzie, w której byliśmy na przeszpiegi… znaczy na wymianie uczniowskiej. – Odchrząknąłem nie wiedząc, co dalej robić. Pięknie Shinowaty. Jak zwykle potrafisz się odnaleźć w każdej sytuacji. – To ten… gdzie ja mam spać? Nie wiecie może czy moja komnatka jeszcze stoi w jednym kawałku?  
\- Nie wiem. Ale jak na razie możesz spać u nas. Lu i tak, prędzej czy później, właduje się Bieleckiemu do łóżka. AŁA! MALFOY DEBILU! NIE BIJ MNIE, NIEWINNEGO STWORZONKA, JAK BOGA KOCHAM! – Jęknął Black senior-junior.  
\- Ty NIE kochasz Boga, więc nie odstawiaj tu herezji. – Syknął blondyn, zakładając ręce na piersiach i odwracając lekko głowę w wyrazie ostentacyjnego focha. Szkoda, że nie z przytupem…  
\- Spokojna głowa, Lulu. Jeśli będę u was spał, to tylko w łóżku Snape'a, prawda Sevciu? – Uśmiechnąłem się szarmancko do czarnowłosego, który właśnie w tym momencie oderwał się od jakiejś książki. Przybrał taki ciekawy, czerwony kolor. – Ładnie ci w buraczkowym słońce – wymruczałem mu do ucha i zaśmiałem się jak chochlik. Cała reszta mi zawtórowała. Odwróciłem się żeby powiedzieć coś do drugiej z Demonicznych Bliźniaczek, z którą się jeszcze nie witałem i z impetem walnąłem głową, w, nadal lewitujący koło mnie, kufer. Ostatnie, co zapamiętałem to uradowany krzyk tego nowego. Wrzeszczał coś w stylu. „Ha! Nie tylko ja mam takiego pecha, biczys". O kurwa. Oni chyba nie chcą mnie zanieść do tego quasimodo, którego zwą również Pigułą…?!  
Boże ratuj me biedne bezwładne ciałko!  
Aha. Fuck. Przecież ja w Ciebie nie wierzę… A NIECH CIĘ, PEPE PANIE DZIOBAK


	2. Chapter 2

Dawno mnie tu nie było, ale jakoś nikt się nie upominał więc zaszyłam się w ciemnym kątku i miałam na wszystko wyjechane... Ale przepraszam, za tak długą nieobecność. Już wkróce postaram się dodać coś do 'Kolacji', a może nawet ruszy się 'Pamiętnik'...  
Tymczasem, dziękuję **Xylone** za motywujący komentarz. Miło się czyta takie bezpodstawne słodzenie xD  
Jak zwykle nie było betowane ,_,

Enjoy!

* * *

-...ewno! Jezu! Umrzemy! Jesteśmy w dupie! Oskarży nas o próbę mordu! –zawodził Regulus, zupełnie jakby już teraz ktoś go mordował, albo chociaż żywcem ze skóry obdzierał. Swoją szosą – ciekawe o co kaman.  
\- Uspokój się! – hm... musi chodzić o coś strasznego, skoro nawet Luciu jest denerwnięty. – Przecież sam się nadział na ten kufer. Nie nasza wina, myśmy nawet palcem nie kiwnęli!  
\- Co z tego?! Ona nam nie uwierzy! To demon! Ty jej nie znasz! Jego matka jest gorsza od niego! Gorsza od ciebie do kwadratu! Oh, Bogowie, którzy gdzieś tam jesteście! Uratujcie mnie! Nas, znaczy nas, chciałem powiedzieć nas! Anix, skarbie, nie patrzaj na mnie jak bullterier na kota sąsiadów! Chociaż w obliczu tak strasznej śmierci, wszystko mi jedno!

Mam takie nieodparte wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób jestem powiązany z tą sprawą, ale zbyt dobrze się bawię słuchając potępieńczych jęków Rega, by otworzyć teraz moje pikne óczki i ogarnąć czemu drą mi się nad wyrem.  
\- Reg, do kurwy nędzy, przestań zachowywać się jak Bielecki, ile ty masz lat, żeby zachowywać się jak ofiara niedojebania mózgowego na poziomie przeciętnego gimnazjalisty zabłąkanego w internetach, co? – warknęła Darckmondówna głosem słodkim niczym smecta. Kto pił, ten wie o czym mówię.  
\- Ależ, panno Darckmond, proszę zważać na język. – Zmroziło mnie. Mamo! Ja nie chcę! Boję się! Zabierzcie mnie od tej sadystki!  
\- Dzień dobry, proszę pani. Proszę jej wybaczyć, bardzo martwi się o stan naszego drogiego kolegi. – Malfoy, jak zwykle na samym wstępie zaliczył lizanie dupy. Że też mu gównem z mordy nie daje od ciągłego podlizywania się wszystkim z personelu naokoło...  
\- Dowiemy się jak się obudzi, narazie jego stan jest stabilny. Przyszłam tu, tylko po to, by prosić państwa o ciszę. Inni pacjenci też chcą wypocząć. – Oh, bogusiu, jaka ulga. Żadnego wkładania kija w podejrzane miejsca, zero igieł czy goblinich wymiocin, zwanych eliksirami leczniczymi. Chuje muje. Pić tego nie będę. Wesoła gromadka odmruknęła coś potakująco, a kobieta (o ile to-to jest w ogóle i w szczególe kobietą; podobne podjerzenia mam co do McGonagall] wróciła do swojej pieczarki. Wiecie, to taka pieczara, tylko wersja demo.  
\- No i czemu darłeś tak ryja, Reg? Wywabiłeś quasimodo z jego jaskini, i po co to wszystko? – fuknęła Anika, a ja przyznałem jej w duchu rację. Bo, co jak co, ale im żadziej mam do czynienia z tym sadystycznym stworem, tym lepiej dla mnie, i uwierzcie – nie mam teraz na myśli Anix.  
\- Bo ty nie wiesz! Ty też jej nie znasz! Ta kobieta to demon, który wydał na świat drugiego demona! Zło wcielone! Mówię ci! Żmija, szatan, czekolada z miętą i majerankiem! Ona była w stanie ustawić do pionu połowę mojej familii samym spojrzeniem, rozumiesz?! – nie jestem pewien czy być dumnym z mojej matki, czy warknąć na Blacka, że wyzywa ją od czekolady z miętą i majerankiem [fuj, bleh i i ochyda w jednym, tak na marginesie]  
\- Słuchaj, nie obchodzą mnie twoje osobiste afekty względem jego rodzicielki. Zamknij się w końcu i przestań zawodzić, bo jebnę ci z laczka, a jak dalej będziesz darł mordę to możesz zapomnieć o macanku do końca tygodnia – furia w jej głosie była niczym pierwiosnki. W lipcu.  
\- Mógłby się w końcu obudzić, do cholery – warknął Malfoy ignorując towarzycho. No tak. W myslach ma tylko tego swojego chłoptasia. – Zostawiłem Bieleckiego - Ha! Wiedziełem, że tylko o nim myśli! - sam na sam z twoją jakże uroczą Siostrzyczką oraz naszym Etatowym Nietoperzem w pokoju i obawiam się, że dobrze się to nie skończy. – przy tych słowach dostałem od Elfa po bebechah. Nie wiem jakie metody wychowawczo-ocucające stosuje się w jego domu, ale ktoś powinien o nich poinformować kuratora, albo chociaż ministra zdrowia. Zajęczałem lubieżnie, tak, że nawet mi ciary po plecach przeszły.  
\- Kufffa...Maoj sco ty soie wyobhassass – wychrypiałem przez suche niczym kocia kuweta gardło. Moim błedęm było to, że w ogóle się odezwałem, o próbie podniesienia się, nie wspominając. W głowie kręciło mi się jak w blenderze. Zajęczałem, znów (jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zmienie się w zająca i tyle ze mnie będzie pożytku, co ze Slughorna na eliksirach), coś nieskładnie, waląc się na poduszki. Niestety. Wywabiłem tym Bazyliszka z jego Piwnicy. Ugh.  
\- Oh, witamy wśród żywych, Panie Yoshihira. – z sadystyczną rozkoszą wlała mi jakieś gówno do ryja, podźgała kijem gdzie popadnie, zaglądnęła w gały, i bogowie wiedzą, gdzie jeszcze.  
\- I co z nim? – niezdrowo zainteresował się Black.  
\- Tak jak myślałam. To tylko lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu..  
\- Och, czyli nic, czego niemiał by wcześniej! – przerwał jej uradowany Reg. Jego mina jasno mówiła 'O krurwa, dzis nie zginę!'. A żebyś się chłoptasiu nie przeliczył.  
\- Objawy powinny przejść do wieczora, jednakże zatrzymam pana Yoshihirę do rana. – kontynuowała niezrażona pigułka gwałtu w wersji dla hardkorów. Znow wlała mi coś do gardła, wbrew moim protestom, pogderała mi nad uchem, co mogę, a czego nie, nie żebym słuchał, i wróciła do swego leża. Dopiero wtedy odetchnąłem.  
\- Dziękuję, za pilnowanie moich zwłok. – uśmiechnąłem się krzywo do sufitu. – A ty Reg, masz wpierdol za obrażanie mojej Matki.  
\- To ty to...  
\- Tak, ja to tak.  
\- Dzieci skończyły się zastraszać? To dupy w troki. Skoro już zaszczyciłeś świat swoją obecnością, nie jesteśmy tu potrzebni. A tam, w dormitorium, Bielecki stanowi zagrożenie dla siebie i ludzkości...  
\- To urocze jak bardzo martwisz się o swojego misia-królisia, Luciu. – przetarłem twarz dłońmi i spiąłem mięsnie w czekiwaniu na cios, który, o dziwo, nie nadszedł. Po raz pierwszy spojrzałem w ich stronę. Anika stała z założonymi rękami i skrzywem na swoim pięknym pyszczku, do zarzygania podobnym do tego Sity, natomiast moim wybawcą okazał się Reg, całym ciężarem uwieszony na pięści Lucjusza. Panika w jego oczach była cudowna. – Ale masz rację, Lu. – kontynuowałem. – Możecie iść. Odpocznę sobie, a ty będziesz spokojniejszy mając oko na swoją zabaweczkę. Widzimy się jutro...czy coś. – Malfoy dyszał wściekla jeszcze chwilę, po czym skinął tylko głową (z godnością; on zawsze wszystko robił z godnością, nawet rzygał), zawinął chwastem odgarniajac wielkopańskim ruchem blond nibynóżki z twarzy i wyszedł. Za nim, z większym, bądź mniejszym entuzjazmem wypełzła reszta. Anika nawet pokusiła się o mrukliwe 'Nara frajerze'. Doprawdy, urocza kobitka.  
Jak już o uroczych rzeczach mowa... to mi przypomina, że miałem się dziś spotkać z Dyrektorem... no cóż. Jest mi naprawdę, tak strasznie, strasznie przykro, że go nie zobaczę...aż mi łza pociekła. Wcale nie z radości. Naprawdę! Słowo Harcerza! Nie, żebym gardził harcerzami jak najgorszym gównem, które przyczepia ci się do podeszwy i pyta czy nie przeprowadzić cię przez ulicę, albo czy nie chcesz rozpalić grilla ich ciasteczkami... Ciasteczka... w sumie zjadłbym ciasteczka. Dyrektor mimo całej swojej dziwności zawsze podawał dobre ciasteczka do herbaty... Stary pedofil...żeby tak na ciasteczka ludzi ciągać.  
\- Czekoladowe. One zawsze były czekoladowe. – dodałem na głos, przypominając sobie podwieczorki u Dyra, podczas których omawiał z nami strategię działań na terenie wroga, jakim był Dumstran...Drumsran...Dramstik?, nie chwila...A, już mam – Durmstrang. Tak. Durmstrang. Jak dur brzuszny i męskie stringi. Swoją drogą, nazwa całkiem adekwatna, zwłaszcza ta część o męskich stringach, bo dziewczyn tam jak na lekarstwo. Chociaż, z drugiej strony można było odpocząć od głupich lachonów śliniących się na twój widok, niczym sześciolatki na widok czekoladek adwentowych.  
\- Oh, bardzo mi przykro, zostały tylko miodowo-orzechowe – przymilny głos Dyrektora wbił mnie w poduszki. Był niebezpiecznie blisko. Stanowczo zbyt blisko. Wzdrygnąłem się mimowolnie i odwróciłem głowę w stronę Dyrka tak szybko, że coś boleśnie mi zachrobotało. Uniosłem się nawet na łokciach, żeby usiąść, wiecie, resztki kulturki i takie tam duperele, ale Papa Smerf położył swoją pedofilską łapencję na mojej klacie boga i wgniótł ponownie w poduszki. – Nie wstawaj, chłopcze. Wiem, że twój stan zdrowia jest ciężki, ale musimy omówić jeszcze parę spraw, prawda? – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i , na szczęście, zabrał swoją obrzydliwą rękę. A tak chciałem sobie odpocząć...


End file.
